


Tiny Falling Templars

by Soulsisterblondzilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Here Lies the Abyss Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsisterblondzilla/pseuds/Soulsisterblondzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after 'Here Lies the Abyss' (where I obviously headcanoned a dramatic return for my own sanity). Marian is recovering and persuades Anders to join her in a bit of fun in the snow. Entirely fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Falling Templars

Marian wasn’t entirely sure what had awoken her. True, it _might_ have had something to do with the pain meds wearing off, but she was glad for it when she spotted the gentle drift of white through the window. She grinned – Maker, when was the last time she saw _snow?_ She kicked the covers back and the cat that Anders had somehow acquired protested with a loud yowl. He leapt up blearily, staring around. He took a few moments to notice Marian grimacing at the pain in her stomach.  
He frowned, gently pushing the cat away as it tried to nudge at his face. “Are you alright, love?”  
The cat turned and gave Marian a casual hiss before it jumped off the bed. She scowled back at it before answering.  
“I’m fine, just going outside for a bit.”  
Anders glanced at the window and saw the snow. He looked perplexed. _“Why?”_  
She looked back at him with wide eyes as she started the slow process of getting up. “Don’t tell me you hate snow.”  
“It’s cold and wet, I don’t see the appeal.”  
“You’re coming outside with me, I’ll show you the _appeal_ of snow.”  
She searched for her crutch, grabbing Anders’ staff instead when she couldn’t find it. She used it as an anchor to try and pull herself up on. Anders appeared at her side and with his help she managed to get to her feet, leaning heavily on the staff.  
He grimaced at her. “You know what sounds more fun? Staying in this lovely bouncy bed we have.”  
“Nice try.”  
Marian grabbed the front of his robes with the three fingers poking out of her various bandages and splints and towed him outside. He followed reluctantly, gently disengaging her fingers from his after a few moments and lacing them through his own fingers instead.   
The snow was settling. She grinned – perfect. She stooped down with some difficulty and slowly gathered up a handful of snow. She snorted when she glanced up at Anders, shoulders hunched and staring up at the snowflakes as if they were tiny falling Templars.  
He glanced at her. “I’m not having fun yet.”  
She hurled the snowball and it hit him square in the face. He stared at her in shock, the ice dribbling down his face. She laughed so hard she thought there was a very real chance of her wound re-opening.  
“This was all a trap, wasn’t it? You just wanted an excuse to get me cold.”  
Marian nodded, wiping her eyes as she laughed. The staff abruptly started thrumming, reacting to magic in the area. She glanced up quickly, managing to catch Anders’ unexpected smirk before the freezing snow hit her directly between the eyes. She spluttered at the cold, trying to brush it off and grab another snowball all at once and almost ending up on the floor. Anders caught her, hands wrapping around her waist. She thought that no small feat considering just how much he was laughing at her.  
She glared at him. “If it didn’t take me a full five minutes just to bend down you would be _buried_ in snowballs right now.”  
He grinned, “Oh, I don’t doubt that, love.”  
“Just so we’re clear.”  
He brushed some snow out of her hair, still laughing lightly. “I love you.” He spoke with that same level of wonderment he always did when he said it.  
She smiled, “Well, now. We should find you fun ways to hit me in the face more often.”  
Anders chuckled. “I’ll just put the cat on your head again, that’s always funny.”  
Marian fixed him with a serious stare. “That cat wants to kill me. I can tell. It’s going to attack while I’m weak and replace me.”  
Anders sighed, guiding her back to their room, his staff clicking with each of her uneven steps. “Maybe if you stopped kicking her every time you wake up she wouldn’t bite you so much.”  
“Fine. Enjoy your marriage to the cat when it murders me in my sleep. I’m sure the honeymoon will be enlightening.”  
Anders opened the door to their room to find that said cat had torn up their bedsheets. Only on Marian’s side, though.


End file.
